Barry
Barry Kramer is the main host of Table Flip, an occasional host of Steam Train, and one of two editors of Game Grumps. Game Grumps Barry was originally the editor of Game Grumps. His duties included everything other than the actual recording: editing, scheduling, uploading, and making the episode titles, descriptions, and thumbnails. He took this role so that Jon and Arin could dedicate themselves more to their own series. He was chosen for this role mainly because he lived with Jon at the time. He started his job in September 2012, uploading Yoshi's Island and Super Smash Brothers Brawl episodes and editing Mario Party 4 episodes. Barry's role as editor was originally kept as a secret until the Battletoads episode. Since then, Barry has become both a popular and important part of Game Grumps. Barry created one special Game Grumps Animated, as an April Fools' Day joke, called Grep Animated. Barry has so far appeared in all episodes of Steam Rolled, where Steam Train challenged Game Grumps to a 2v2 battle in Quake III, CS:GO, and Worms Armageddon. The fourth epsiode was a free for all between Arin, Barry, Ross and Suzy in Mario Party 4. Because Danny Sexbang is a prominent part of both Steam Train and Game Grumps; Ross was left alone on the Steam Train Team so Barry filled that role. At the end of CS:GO Barry spoke for the first time, simply saying, "Thanks for having me." So far, Barry has won, or been on the winning team in every game they have played on Steam Rolled, except for the TowerFall episode which was won by Arin. Even though he has been featured four times as guest, Barry made his first official appearance on Steam Train in the episode Cliffhorse, and have been an recurring host, especially in horror play-through's. Other Barry assisted Jon in the making of his series, co-writing various episodes (such as DinoCity BRO!!!, Starfox Adventures: Stairfax Temperatures, and 6 Horrible Boss Battles) and helping while Jon is shooting the live action segments of his videos. He has also starred in the Minecraft Hardcore series, the DayZ Hardcore series and the Terraria Hardcore series by Austin "PeanutButterGamer" Hargrave on his secondary channelPBGGameplay, with Jon. He has also assisted Ross in the filming of the live action skit of his The GapDerpcraft Short. He also did the audio and lighting for Suzy's London Fashion Week - The platform giveaway!video, with Arin and Chris "OneyNG" O'Neil. He also appeared on NinjaSexParty's video for Let's Get This Terrible Party Started! (which also starred Jon as "Main Party Invitee" and Ross as a "D&D Nerd", was directed by Arin and had Suzy working on props), as a member of the Country themed Bar Mitzvah band Shalom in the Range, with his brother Alex and El Cid. He now appears frequently in Ninja Sex Party videos as the recurring background character "The Barricorn," the Barry Unicorn. Game development Barry has contributed to the game design and audio of multiple games, including Soof, Thicket, and Ourobot. Education Barry went to Palos Verdes Peninsula High School. He graduated from the Gallatin School of Individualized Study at New York University in May 2012, where he majored in Video Game Theory and Design and minored in Business of Entertainment, Media, and Technology. Personal Life Barry's birthday is on December 3rd, as he said in this reddit comment. Barry has an older brother, Alex Kramer. His father is a cyclist. His mother operates the YouTube channel dmkeng1984. Category:People Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Animators